


Pining After Someone Else

by SteamingCupofTea



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Mycroft Being Oblivious, Post-His Last Vow, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteamingCupofTea/pseuds/SteamingCupofTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg gets a text in the middle of work from a particular Mycroft Holmes, informing him that Molly's engagement is off. Why would Mycroft think that he needed to know that? Molly may be his friend and Greg had been pining after someone else for quite a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pining After Someone Else

**Author's Note:**

> Hello once again! Here's another quick rp that I did- only this one is from a month and a half ago. If you were my Mycroft, please feel free to message me or comment and I'll be glad to give you credit! I may continue this, so be on the lookout if you like it! Thanks in advance for reading, reviews and kudos are greatly appreciated!

I thought you might like to know that Miss Hooper's engagement is off. MH

 

Her and what's-his-name didn't work out? And why would I like to know that? GL

 

I saw the wedding photos. You were pining after someone, and if it wasn't him, it's her. MH

 

I wasn't pining after either of them. Molly's my friend and her fiancé- well, ex-fiancé- is an idiot. GL

 

You don't have to lie to me. MH

 

Mycroft, I'm not lying to you. I wasn't pining over anyone at the wedding, I was actually wishing that someone else would show up. GL

 

Oh? I don't recall anyone else being invited. MH

 

No, but the person I wanted there tends to show up unexpected a lot. GL

 

Sherlock was there, Gregory. MH

 

Mycroft, I'm not talking about Sherlock. I know he was there. GL

 

Then I'm afraid I don't know who you are talking about. MH

 

You Holmes boys can be so oblivious sometimes. GL

 

I'm talking about you, Mycroft. GL

 

Oh. MH

 

Well, I'm flattered, Gregory. Really. MH

 

Yeah, well, how could I not? GL

 

I was wondering... Would you like to go to dinner sometime this week? If you have time, that is. GL

 

Yes, I'd like that. MH

 

Really? I mean, that's great. How about Friday night at Angelo’s? GL

 

Sounds like a date. MH

 

That it does. I'll see you then, Mr. British Government. GL


End file.
